


Baby Illionaire

by MochiMinWriting



Category: Dok2 (Musician), Dok2 - Fandom, Illionaire Records, K-Hip Hop, K-Rapper, Khh, Korean Rapper, Lee Joonkyung, illionaire, korean hip hop
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: After a long hard year of trying for a baby, you are rewarded.





	Baby Illionaire

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr @khhunniewriting

When you got to your friend’s house you immediately felt like turning back and going home. All of your friends in attendance were wearing long flowy dresses that were perfect for spring. The bright colors and floral patterns brought the garden party to life. It almost felt like something out of a magazine. 

“Y/N!”

Your head turned towards the heavily pregnant woman who was making her way over to you. “Hana…”

She smiled as she took a look at you. It had been a long time since she last saw you but she was glad to know you hadn’t changed. “You’re just as fashionable and edgy as ever.” 

Unlike everyone else, you wore colors on the other side of the spectrum. It wasn’t anything edgy or special but among them, you did seem to stand out. You could see the other women looking at you from the corner of your eye. “Thanks” you smiled, accepting her words as a compliment. “So how have you been?”

“Great” she enthusiastically responded. “It’s so much easier the second time around you know.”

“That’s good to hear,” you laughed it off. But on the inside you yelled, No, I don’t! Now you remembered why you didn’t see this woman more often. She was a good friend in terms of being there for you but she was dense. 

She gasped when she remembered, “Oh my god Y/N I’m so sorry I forgot that you-”

“It’s fine,” you held onto her wanting to stop her from saying anything else. “Let’s keep this to ourselves.” Hana was the only one who knew that for the last year you had been trying to get pregnant. You didn’t have any kids but it wasn’t for a lack of trying. As soon as people heard you hadn’t been successful in conceiving they would all start to hound you with useless tips and advice. What you hated most was when they consoled you. It wasn’t like you were barren, you just couldn’t get pregnant.

 

* * *

 

 

Slamming the front door with a groan caught Joonkyung’s attention. He immediately stopped what he was doing and walked out to see what had happened. When he saw his wife fall back into the soft cushions of the couch he knew something was wrong. He sat beside you putting his arm around your shoulder to bring you in close. “What’s wrong?”

You rested your head on his shoulder as your arm draped over his torso. “I want a baby.”

“Me too,” Joonkyung smiled knowing all too well what was going through your mind. He was more than ready to be a father. Since you first proposed the idea he had been looking forward to it.

You looked up at him with pleading eyes. “Can you go make me one?”

“What?” he laughed. “Baby girl you know I can’t just go out and buy one.”

“Joonkyung I saw it, today it’s been a year since I first asked you if you wanted to have a baby with me.” You were starting to lose hope. Even if the doctor said you were fine it felt like it was too long now. “What if I can’t get pregnant? What if I get so desperate for a baby that I ask you to go make one for me with another woman?”

Joonkyung was starting to get concerned when It didn’t look like you were joking. “Y/N that’s-”

“Just think about it, a little Joonkyung.” A smile reappeared on your face as you imagined what that would look like. Your husband was handsome and cool but when he smiled he looked so cute. A baby like that would be perfect for you. “You can go make it then bring it to me so I can take care of him and love-”

“Y/N don’t be crazy!”  He wanted to have a baby just as much as you did but not like that. There was no way he would go have a baby with someone else. “The only person I want to make a baby with is you. How can you tell your husband to have an affair?”

“Awww Joonkyung~” you pulled him in by the neck and kissed him. All the while your lips locked your heart fluttered with his words. The fact that he didn’t even entertain the idea of an affair made you love him even more. 

Now he was totally confused. One moment you were talking about having a baby with him then asking him to have an affair for the sake of giving you a baby. “What was that?”

“I was just testing you.” You were afraid he would start to drift from you if you were never able to give him a child. Your worst fear was that he would trade you in for someone who could. “Of course I don’t want you to make babies with anyone else but me.” Your eyes closed as you leaned in for another kiss.

This time Joonkyung pushed you back making you lay flat on the couch. He didn’t let go of you until you were gasping for air. “Don’t ever say anything like that again.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I was seriously worried that you were going crazy with this baby fever.”

“Well if I didn’t have a fever I do now.” Your hands went up to your cheeks as you felt your skin become warm. The way Joonkyung asserted his love for you had gotten you in the mood to keep trying.

“Just from kissing?” he asked a bit surprised.

You nodded with blushed cheeks. “You know I always get like this before the end of the month.”

“Oh,” he realized what you meant. His eyes lowered to your chest as he further examined what he had noticed earlier when you were leaning against him with your chest to his arm. “No wonder your boobs felt bigger.”

You playfully scolded him for taking advantage of his position above you. “ Hey, what are you looking at?” In reality, you didn’t mind at all. It was your intention to get him to look at you for the rest of your life anyway. That’s why you married him. 

Joonkyung gave you a kiss on the cheek before responding, “My beautiful wife.” There was a sly smile on his face as he helped you up into a sitting position again. He didn’t want you to feel bad about yourself or to feel bad for him. You were in this together or not at all. “Baby, don’t think about it too much. It’ll happen when you least expect it.”

His hands held your face close to his making it impossible for you to care anymore. Now all you could think about was how much you loved the man in front of you. Being married to Joonkyung was easy because he made sure to remind you how much he loved you every day, night, morning, holiday, birthday, anniversary, etc. Although he always kept that cool tough guy look in front of others, when it came to you he was a pushover who smiled and gave in to your every wish. “I won’t but can you take me to Hawaii soon?”

That was an easy request. He was more than ready to take you there if it meant making you feel better. He was a busy man but he didn’t even have to look at his schedule because you were way more important. “How about next week?”

 

* * *

 

 

You held onto your stomach as you made your way back to your seat. It was unfortunate that you were feeling so sick when you planned to be extra loving towards your husband.

“Are you feeling better?” Joonkyung asked seeing slight relief in your expression. While you were gone he had transformed your seat into a bed. 

“Yeah, it helped.” When you laid down you made sure to lay on your side so you could still face him. “I’ve never had motion sickness before. It’s awful! My stomach feels like it’s empty but being crushed at the same time.”

“Sorry baby…” He placed his hand on your stomach wanting to comfort you. He began to rub small circles around it reminding you of your mother would comfort your upset stomach as a child. Soon your eyes closed but your lips continued to curve up.

“What are you smiling about?”

“Just thinking…” You were sure Joonkyung would be an excellent father. “I feel so much better now.”

Joonkyung continued to watch over you even when you got out of the plane. After checking in to the hotel he made you rest even though you didn’t want to.

“But Joonkyung-”

“Y/N you just spilled your guts out in the plane.” He was accustomed to taking you out for lunch as soon as you got there. But this time he thought to order in so you could recover from the plane ride.

“But I’m feeling much better now.”

“I don’t-”

“Please” you begged with wide eyes. You really were feeling better, it almost felt like you had imagined the whole thing. Now your stomach was settled and ready for a feast. “I wanted to come here so we could do stuff together not rest.”

“Fine,” Joonkyung sighed giving in. “But we’re going to stop by the drug store to get you some medicine in case you get sick again.”

“Fine with me.” You took his hand to lead the way out of the familiar hotel. It was the same one you always stayed in. By now you felt it was like a second home; you even joked about Joonkyung owning it.

The next morning you were back to being sick until evening. Even with the medicine, you experienced the same thing a few more times during your trip. Joonkyung was starting to seriously worry. You knew he would try to end the trip if you continued like this so you hid it from him.

He knocked on the bathroom door where you had locked yourself in. “Baby are you okay?”

You hated lying to him but you had your reasons. Instead of worry, you were starting to get excited. It really was creepy to smile after you had just threw out your entire breakfast but it couldn’t be helped. You came back out with a bright smile, “Never better.”

“You mean you’re not sick today?”

“Of course not.” 

 

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as you got back from the trip you went to the doctor and confirmed that you were indeed pregnant. It was the news you had been waiting to hear for a year now. Exciting wasn’t the right word, there were no right words to express how you felt. That’s why you knew you couldn’t just tell Joonkyung the news. Plain and simple just wasn’t the way you two lived. You wanted to do something special. 

It was oddly strange how nervous you felt. You kept imagining what his reaction would be like that you knew you couldn’t wait much longer.

“Joonkyung,” you called out to your husband as soon as you got home but there was more than one reply. 

“I’m in here” Joonkyung called out to you so you could follow his voice.

“We’re here too” Donggab added.

You went around looking for him and ended up in front of an Illionaire Ambition meeting. “Everyone is here today,” it was almost too perfect. Like this, you could let the boys know the news as well.

“Were you out shopping?” he asked you when he saw the bags in your hands.

You nodded putting down all the bags except for a small Versace bag. “And I got you something too.” The bag rested on the table for them to wonder what it could be.

“For me?”

“Yes but you have to come open it here.”

Joonkyung didn’t think much of your instructions. He went over to your side of the table not suspecting a thing.

Donggab, on the other hand, noticed how fidgety you were. He took his phone out knowing something was going on.”I feel like I have to record this.” 

It wasn’t a special occasion so he did wonder why you were giving him a gift. “Did I forget our anniversary?”

“Hyung how can you forget when it’s tattooed on your arm?” Hyoeun pointed out. 

“Open it, open it, open it” Changmo started to chant. 

“What is it?” Joonkyung glanced at you as he picked up the bag looking for any sign of what could be happening. But you wouldn’t budge, “open it and find out.”

He visibly relaxed when he pulled out a familiar black velvet box. It wasn’t until he opened it that he reacted. There was no gold chain, no ring, or watch. His lips slowly curved up as he realized what was going on, “it’s a pacifier.” 

Joonkyung’s smile grew when he looked at you. “Are you really?” He was in disbelief needing your verbal confirmation to know this really was happening.

“I’m pregnant.” As soon as you confirmed it you received a bone-crushing hug from your husband. He was clearly just as happy as you were. Being so close to him allowed you to feel the pounding in his chest. 

“Congratulations!” The guys were all still shocked. They had come for a meeting and ended up hearing some big news. 

Joonkyung was no longer thinking of work. “F*ck work let’s go celebrate.” He took everyone out to dinner that night. While they all posted pictures of the celebration no one revealed what they were celebrating. To the fans, it just looked like the men were out having a meal together.

 

> _**Dok2:** Baby text me as soon as you get out._

 

“What’s wrong with you?” Donggab asked when he saw Joonkyung kept checking his phone. They were currently backstage of an Ambition concert watching over the three younger males as they performed.

“I’m waiting for Y/N to tell me how the appointment went.” Today was the day you would find out the gender of the baby. Because of the concert, he had to miss the appointment but wanted to stay updated.

“I’m sure Baby Illi is fine.” 

Because the gender of the baby wasn’t known yet it had no name. That’s why Joonkyung had nicknamed it Baby Illionare or Baby Illi for short. It caught on, the guys and even you referred to the bab with that name.

“Yeah but today she finds out if it’s a boy or a girl.”

“Oh, are you hoping for something in particular?”

“A boy,” Joonkyung instantly responded making Donggab laugh.

“That was quick. Why a boy?”

“If it’s a girl I will definitely not let her date until she’s 30. I don’t want any guys to go near her and if she looks like Y/N…” As he thought back to the days when he was trying to date you Joonkyung remembered the other guys who would hit on you. Even now there were those who picked you as their ideal type. “…There’s going to be a lot.”

Dongabb was having a good laugh with his explanation. He knew his friend would be just as protective as he was with you. “What does Y/N say about this?”

“She said I’m crazy.”

 

> _**You:** I’m out _😊

> _**Dok2:**  How did it go?_

> _**You:** Good… I gained 2 kg_ _more but it’s okay it’s for Baby Illi_ 😥

> _**Dok2:**  Don’t worry about that Baby. You’re still beautiful._

> _**You:**  How do you know? You haven’t seen me in four days!_

> _**Dok2:**  You’re always beautiful though_❤️

> _**You:**  _😍 _I knew I loved you for a reason._

> _**Dok2:**  I love you for many reasons _😉

> **_You:_**  😘😘 _Two kisses, one from me and one from Baby Illi._

> _**Dok2:** So what is Baby Illi exactly?_

> _**You:**  An unborn fetus _😂 _JK I know what you want me to say but I’m not telling you._

> _**Dok2:** What! Why not?_

> _**You:**  Because you told already told our parents and your fans. Now I get to reveal the gender._

> _**Dok2:** That’s okay but at least tell me before everyone else._

> _**You:**  No_

> _**Dok2:**  But I’m the father!_

> _**You:**  Issa surprise _😉

 

Joonkyung was in a hurry to get back home. He needed to get the information out of you.

 

* * *

 

 

“Surprise!” you shouted as Joonkyung opened the front door. He had been gone for almost a week and came back to a room full of white balloons scattered across the floor and furniture. 

“What is all this?” he asked as he kicked through the balloons to get to you. He was curious to know what you were up to but also he missed you so much he just wanted to kiss you. 

It was hard to pull away from him but you really wanted him to start. “This is a gender reveal surprise.”

He looked around not clear on what you meant. “But it’s all white? What does that mean?”

“One of these balloons has confetti inside. You have to pop them to find the right one and see what color it is.” You gave him a safety pin so he could start.

Joonkyung’s eyes widened as he realized just how many balloons there were. “Baby you’re really going to make me pop all these balloons when I just got back?”

You nodded, “I mean it’s up to you if you want to know.” 

“Of course I want to know.” He picked up one of the balloons and popped it but nothing came out. 

“Only 349 to go~” you teased as you took a video of him. He was full of determination as he quickly went around the room popping balloon after balloon. You sent the video to Donggab just like you promised and he instantly responded.

 

> _**Donggab:** Look at that determination.  _Baby girl Illi is going to be living the single life till she’s 30.__

> _**You:**  My poor baby girl._


End file.
